User talk:Mazman1521
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:360 Looking for S&S Orion page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 04:20, March 12, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Modding Okay, I am trying out headlines so sorry if I screw it up. My question is whether or not you could mod something for me on xbox. It is not uberly strong but it is not legit. It is the special looking "Red Weapons". I was directed here by a moderator and was wondering if you could make three of them for me. I will send you the codes if you say yes, just respond on my talk page. Thank you. Also how do I make my signature clickable to my User Page? You seem knowledgeably in this area. Auric Polaris 16:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Modding Thank you. And I am not constricted by time constraints so anything goes for me. Here are the codes, I know you said you need time to get used to the formatting but at least they will be there when you need them. dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_MaliwanTsunami gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock_none None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc3_Maliwan_Tsunami dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.MaliwanTsunami_Material gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Maliwan_Tsunami 28 5 0 63 dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SupportMG_SandSSerpens gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock2 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.acc4_SandS_Serpens dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.SandSSerpens_Material gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_SandS_Serpens 24 5 0 63 dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 63 :) Auric Polaris 19:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) J O B i would like you to watch the recent changes for new articles which should be forum postings. look at User:31stCenturyMatt's and User:Nagamarky's history and see how the move is done. i dont need you to be the one to move the page but i want you to learn how. i would also like you to monitor the upload of images for overwrites as User:Grillosz has done. you will notice i only reverted one of his images. that one was used in the wiki specifically. when someone overwrites an image i would like you to advise them of consequences as i did with Grillosz (seehis talk. if they are rampantly overwriting email me (link in left column on my page or talk) and i will block them. mostly people will learn to name images uniquely as did User:Leoray2008 (see history/contributions). also if you would notify me of any Character builds which are not under a username (namespace), this move is more delicate and not even the other sysops want to move these (i will walk you through one when it is found). do you have a chat client see:ids? 01:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ps this is your page so you can tidy up the stuff above or delete it entirely (you may want to keep this as authorization to speak on my behalf) :also see:sig and modify as desired and i will show you how to install it. -Dr. F ps only edit your section please ::or post it here as text and well erase it later. 06:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) if you are watching and youd like a job, ring my talk page. its easy but tedious. 23:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC)